National Geographic
by Hojaverde
Summary: De Harry, de Draco y de lo inspiradores que pueden llegar a ser los documentales sobre el reino animal... Slash!


DISCLAIMER: nada me pertenece excepto la imaginación. Harry y Draco, así como los demás personajes de Harry Potter utilizados, son propiedad de JK Rowling, Warner Bross y las correspondientes editoriales. "Le petit Prince" pertenece a Antoine de Saint- Exupéry y el programa National Geographic, pues... ¿qué queréis? Tampoco es mío.

N/A:

En cursiva los pensamientos de los dos protagonistas.

En negrita, los fragmentos de la obra de Saint- Exupéry.

-------------------------------------------

**National Geographic**

**----------**

- Realmente impresionante, excepcional... ¡insuperable! Jamás he visto algo más exquisito y sensual.

Draco sonrió ante su imagen reflejada en el espejo, el cual no encontraba ya forma de sublimar sus halagos. Era cierto, aquella noche estaba arrebatador. Y nunca hubiese pretendido menos.

Con un gesto de absoluta suficiencia tomó la botella de champagne francés, minuciosa y personalmente elegida de su propia bodega y, aún sonriendo, se desapareció hacia la otra punta del mundo mágico.

Pronto descubrió que no sólo la ubicación de su destino resultaría ser su polo opuesto.

Ya no había agradables jardines, arcadas de flores, ni fuentes de piedra con movimiento. Tampoco amplias vidrieras, fachadas cinceladas ni puntiagudos tejados de teja brillante. Tan solo asfalto, un par de árboles plantados en la acera y una pequeña verja que chirrió al abrirse y dar paso a un sendero repleto de hojas secas que iba a morir a la entrada de un edificio, alto, cúbico y con tejado de placa fundida sin pico alguno; al estilo más muggle que Draco podía recordar haber visto.

"_Potter, Potter... ¿ésta es la maravillosa casa que quieres enseñarme?..."_

Draco se adentró con mirada escrupulosa en el portal algo angosto para su gusto y comenzó a subir las escaleras que evocaron a su maliciosa mente el interior de la Casa de los Gritos. Al sonido de sus pasos, una puerta en el segundo piso se abrió con un leve chasquido mostrando dos ojos claros y ojerosos bajo una mata de pelo encrespado y grisáceo.

"_Por Merlín, héroe. ¡Si hasta tienes vecinos!"_

- Buenas tardes, señora – saludó el rubio con aire refinado.

Murmurando algo ininteligible entre dientes, la vieja dio un portazo en sus aristocráticas narices y Draco, impertérrito, siguió subiendo más pisos hasta llegar al quinto y, por fortuna para su agitada respiración, último.

La leve onda rozó su piel en cuanto llegó al rellano frente a aquella puerta, franqueada por una potente barrera mágica. De forma amable y no hostil, su magia fue reconocida y pronto una llave se materializó en la cerradura a la vez que una nota lo hacía frente a sus ojos.

_Draco,_

_Siento no estar ahí para recibirte, ha surgido una urgencia en la central. Espero resolverlo pronto._

_Por favor, mientras no llego, pasa y ponte cómodo._

_Estás en tu casa._

_Bienvenido,_

_Harry _

La nota desapareció en cuanto Draco acabó de leerla. Alzando la ceja y pensando que aquélla distaba mucho de ser precisamente su casa, el rubio giró la llave y se adentró en el nuevo hogar de Harry Potter, tras haber vivido cuatro años junto a Black y Lupin en Grimmauld Place.

"_Seguro que el perro agradece la mudanza"_

Draco sonrió al recordar el chisme que había corrido como la pólvora hace un par de años en el Ministerio, según el cual Potter había sido sorprendido en pleno "apogeo amoroso" con un compañero de la Academia por su padrino, quien ante los jadeos y gemidos, pensó que a su ahijado volvían a sacudirle aquellas terribles pesadillas. Él nunca hacía mucho caso de las habladurías pero, cuando aquella mañana Harry subió a entregar un informe a su planta, no pudo contenerse de gritarle desde la puerta de su despacho un "hay que ser menos ruidoso, Potter" consiguiendo que la cara del moreno enrojeciese hasta un punto inconcebible de rubor, antes de marcharse casi corriendo hacia el ascensor, confirmando así los rumores.

- Lumos.

Unos focos halógenos muy potentes, absolutamente distintos a las arañas de su mansión, iluminaron la entrada de la casa... y la cocina y el salón y la habitación...

"¿_Dónde demonios están las paredes?"_

El piso era un todo lineal sin separaciones físicas, con techos muy altos, mucho cristal y pocos muebles, creando grandes espacios en una superficie que no podía tener demasiada extensión. Draco tuvo que reconocer que, pese a todo, la casa resultaba cálida y acogedora y, lo que es más, tremendamente familiar. Sólo Potter podría dejar tirados al pie de su cama unos vaqueros gastados y una sudadera de los Cannons que, con toda probabilidad, había cambiado por su uniforme al ser llamado urgentemente por la Central, o un libro abierto sobre el pequeño escritorio, o lo que parecía ser el proyecto de su cena, a medio hacer sobre la barra de la cocina.

Después de ese primer análisis visual, Draco decidió dirigirse a la zona en la que supuestamente aguardarían las visitas, acondicionada con un par de sofás, una pequeña mesa, una televisión... muggle, y una gran estantería repleta de libros, ocupando casi toda la pared final. Pero, antes de dar un paso, su mano ya había sacado su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón y apuntaba por puro instinto a aquello que fuese se había acercado a él, por la espalda y gruñendo amenazador.

No resultó ser nada más que una gata persa, de pelaje gris plateado y de ojos color cobre que miraba escrupulosamente a aquel extraño en sus dominios y se erizaba como defensa y advertencia ante él. El rubio, que sabía con casi total certeza que aquel felino no era un animago, le mandó igualmente un "finite incantatem" que asustó y alejó unos metros a la que todavía era una gata, la cual fue a esconderse bajo la cama de su dueño, gruñendo mucho más bajito que antes. Recuperando el orden normal de las cosas en la racionalidad Malfoy, el hombre por encima del cuadrúpedo, Draco guardó su varita satisfecho y se dirigió, ahora sí, a investigar ese pequeño seudo-salón, no sin antes dejar la botella de champagne sobre la barra de la cocina aplicándole un hechizo enfriador.

Porque un Malfoy no usaría jamás la nevera muggle que un Potter había instalado en su pisito acogedor.

Su primer objetivo fue la mini biblioteca, donde decenas de libros se amontonaban en las baldas de madera, sin orden ni criterio alguno, en horizontal, vertical, incluso apilados... y en varias ocasiones franqueados por fotos enmarcadas de los Weasley, Black y Lupin y la sabelotodo de Granger. Sólo había dos del propio Harry, la del día de su graduación en Hogwarts y la del día de su egreso como auror.

Lo único que cambiaba de una a otra, a primera vista, era el color de la túnica, pues los rasgos del muchacho que las vestía eran prácticamente los mismos. Harry conservaba cuatro años después de salir de Hogwarts la misma cara de niño hecho adulto a fuerza de golpes. Rasgos suaves, sonrisa inocente pero unos ojos que lo decían todo. Aunque para un buen observador como lo era Draco, no era difícil advertir el cambio entre ambas imágenes. El joven con la capa de Gryffindor sonreía con miedo, con incertidumbre, con una sombra de ojos rojos cerniéndose en torno a él, y un futuro vedado. El hombre vestido de auror ya no temía, sólo intentaba escapar del pasado, sonriendo al futuro devuelto y evitando mirar atrás.

Draco había escrito una historia similar en las páginas de su vida. Desde el verano de quinto año, también había estado bajo la amenaza de Voldemort, no por ser su enemigo, sino por no querer ser su aliado. Tras el encarcelamiento de su padre en Azkabán, Draco confirmó lo que siempre había pensado, que el camino no era arrodillarse ante un mezclado que ensalzaba la pureza de sangre. Pero tampoco estaba en sus planes unirse al bando contrario. Con la astucia de un buen slytherin consiguió mantenerse al margen hasta acabar el colegio y luego eligió el exilio académico para burlar la marca y, en definitiva, la guerra.

Sin embargo, ésta también llegó a Italia, donde Draco estudiaba Ciencias Políticas junto a Blaise Zabini en la Universidad de Estudios Mágicos. Y el unigénito de los Malfoy hizo lo único que estaba a su alcance, luchar contra los que querían hacerle daño. Casi sin poder evitarlo, se convirtió en el carismático líder del frente en el país alpino. Muchos slytherin indecisos combatieron a su lado, y, finalmente, ganaron.

Que la Orden de Merlín que se le entregó fuese de Tercera Clase, y el puesto ofrecido en el Ministerio estuviese casi en la base del organigrama jerárquico, fueron solo consecuencias de su apellido. Éste despertaba desconfianza allá donde se escuchaba, sobre todo después de que Lucius, una vez liberado de prisión por los dementores comprados por Voldemort, fuese el primer espada del Lord y el más mortífero de sus siervos. Nuevamente.

Pero Draco asumió el reto. Volvió a Inglaterra, vendió gran parte de las propiedades que le habían sido dadas en herencia tras la muerte de sus padres, incluida Malfoy Manor, y con elegancia y discreción fue demostrando su valía y, cerrando muchas bocas, ascendió hasta llegar a ocupar el puesto de Viceministro con sólo veinticuatro años.

Sin detenerse demasiado en los recuerdos, el rubio hizo un rápido repaso a los libros y uno de los lomos más finos llamó su atención, por dos motivos; era el único que estaba escrito en francés y se titulaba de la misma manera en que su abuela solía llamarle cuando él aún no podía responderle.

"_Le petit prince"_

Principito. Después de que ella muriera, cuando él sólo tenía dos años, nadie más volvió a llamarle así. Draco siempre pensó que con su abuela se había marchado su infancia. Lucius pasó a tomar, a partir desde ese momento, el total mando de su educación.

Volviendo a sacudir la cabeza para evitar los continuos flashback que acudían a su mente, tomó el libro, con cuidado de no tirar ninguno de los numerosos marcos, en este caso el que sostenía una foto de Fred y George al frente de su tienda Sortilegios Weasley, la cual había conseguido desplazar en apenas cinco años a la mismísima Zonko, en clientela y popularidad. Sin duda, de todos los hermanos pelirrojos, los gemelos eran los que más dinero ganaban, a la par que no paraban de divertirse.

"_Mátate a estudiar para eso..."_

Sin embargo, al recordar su puesto en el Ministerio, su preciosa mansión y el ritmo de vida snob que llevaba, Draco sonrió. Superados muchos y diversos obstáculos, no es que a él le fuese mal.

"_Nada mal"_

A la vez que caminaba hacia el sofá, abrió el libro, para ver en la primera página que era un regalo de la esposa de Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour.

"_Menuda pareja... Ver para creer."_

La dedicatoria de letra exquisitamente fina felicitaba a Harry por su veinticuatro cumpleaños, y le animaba a aprender francés empezando con un clásico muggle que todo mago debiera conocer. Por supuesto en la educación francesa de Draco, un idioma que manejaba tan bien como el inglés, jamás había existido ningún texto muggle. Quizá por esa circunstancia, se sumergió en el primer capítulo con interés. Las hojas estaban tan nuevas que era fácil imaginar que Harry no lo había abierto nunca.

"**Lorsque j'avais six ans j'ai vu, une fois… (1)... en un libro sobre la selva virgen que se titulaba "Historias vividas", una magnífica lámina. Representaba una serpiente boa que se tragaba a una fiera. Esta es la copia del dibujo"**

Draco observó a la serpiente boa tragándose lo que parecía ser una especie de castor y siguió leyendo intrigado, mientras se sentaba en el sofá dejando caer de golpe su peso. Un agudo grito no se hizo esperar, sobresaltando al rubio que de inmediato soltó el libro, tomó la varita y apuntó al cojín que parecía haber cobrado vida. Dos ojos ámbar asomaron por debajo del cuadrado de tela y una cola puntiaguda lo hizo por el lado opuesto, de pelaje marrón.

- ¿Pero tú no eras gris?

Sin dejar de mirar a aquella gata, o gato, muy bien no sabría decirlo, Draco se levantó y dio un par de pasos hasta lograr ver debajo de la cama de Harry, donde seguía oculta y observándole fijamente la gata gris que había hechizado antes.

"_Así que, a falta de uno, dos bichejos, Potter"_

Guardando de nuevo su varita y mirando por el rabillo del ojo al felino acurrucado en la esquina del sofá, volvió a sentarse en el extremo opuesto, después de recoger el libro de la alfombra y continuó leyendo.

**"J'ai alors beaucoup réfléchi sur les aventures de la jungle...(2)... y a mi vez logré trazar con un lápiz de colores mi primer dibujo. Mi dibujo número 1 era de esta manera"**

Draco observó lo que no le parecía más que un sombrero bastante mal dibujado y empezó a pensar que realmente aquel libro era un poco estúpido.

**"Enseñé mi obra de arte a las personas mayores y les pregunté si mi dibujo les daba miedo.**

**-¿por qué habría de asustar un sombrero? - me respondieron."**

"_¿Ves? Eso mismo decía yo..."_

"**Mi dibujo no representaba un sombrero. Representaba una serpiente boa que digiere un elefante. Dibujé entonces el interior de la serpiente boa a fin de que las personas mayores pudieran comprender. Siempre estas personas tienen necesidad de explicaciones. Mi dibujo número 2 era así"**

Draco vio cómo en el interior de lo que parecía un sombrero, había un diminuto elefante y negando con la cabeza entendió por qué nunca le habían aportado literatura muggle en su vasta educación.

"**Las personas mayores me aconsejaron abandonar el dibujo de serpientes boas, ya fueran abiertas o cerradas, y poner más interés en la geografía, la historia, el cálculo y la gramática."**

"_Buen consejo, ése. Pero no hiciste mucho caso, escribiste un libro."_

"**De esta manera a la edad de seis años abandoné una magnífica carrera de pintor. Había quedado desilusionado por el fracaso de mis dibujos número 1 y número 2. Las personas mayores nunca pueden comprender algo por sí solas y es muy aburrido para los niños tener que darles una y otra vez explicaciones."**

Suficiente. Elefantes dentro de sombreros que resultan ser serpientes boas, niños que enseñan a sus padres... Esos escritores muggles no eran más que un atajo de locos, y no es que sus colegas magos fuesen un dechado de virtudes...

"_Fíjate en Lockhart..."_

Draco levitó el libro hasta la zona de la estantería que ocupaba y, suspirando, miró su reloj.

21:04.

Aquélla era ya una hora intempestiva para comenzar cualquier cosa que se dignase a llamar cena. Pero Draco tenía muy claro que una vez que había puesto sus pies en la casa de Potter, no se iba a marchar, aunque sólo fuese por oír sus disculpas.

Sus ojos, aburridos, repararon otra vez en aquel aparato cuadrado y de color gris metálico que descansaba sobre una mesa sencilla de madera clara. Sabía que era una televisión porque el Ministro tenía una igual oculta en el armario de su despacho. En más de una ocasión, había sorprendido al patriarca de los Weasley riendo a carcajadas ante algún programa muggle que, previamente, le había recomendado en una de sus periódicas reuniones su homónimo del mundo no mágico. Incluso él, había reído sentado a su lado.

Lo que nunca había aprendido era a manejar el mando... ¿a distancia?

El de Potter sí que tenía que estar lejos porque no lograba verlo por ningún lado. Cansado de buscar, agitó su varita y el televisor se encendió mostrando lo que parecía ser un telediario.

"_Aburrido..."_

Una comedia.

"_Aburrida..."_

Una película en blanco y negro.

"_Aburrida..."_

Unos muggles compitiendo a algo que se llamaba... golf.

"_Aburrido, aburrido, aburriiiiiido..."_

Los canales pasaron uno a uno y cuando ya iba a apagar, una imagen captó toda la atención de un Draco que bostezaba desanimado.

Siempre le habían gustado. Además de haber sido el eje del escudo de la casa a la que había pertenecido en Hogwarts, también eran una de las dos traducciones a su nombre. Para Draco, después de los dragones, eran los animales más fascinantes. Y desde luego, no iba a encontrar dragones reales en la programación muggle, pero sí serpientes.

El documental se llamaba National Geographic y parecía estar dedicado a la Boa Constrictor. En concreto, mostraba a una serpiente de cuatro metros, de color gris rojizo y con dibujo en escalera de bandas anchas y oscuras. Tenía unas pupilas oculares elípticas de color dorado y unos largos colmillos delanteros curvos, y economizaba sus movimientos en un espacio reducido, mientras dirigía toda su atención hacia un lugar que la pantalla no llegaba a enseñar.

Draco la vio enrollarse sobre sí misma en actitud de defensa, dejando alzada únicamente su cabeza triangular, expectante, sacando su lengua bífida cada cierto tiempo, observando, esperando...

La cámara dejó de enfocarla por un momento para pasar a ese lugar al que la serpiente dirigía su mirada y en el que, majestuoso, apareció un enorme león. De pelaje marrón claro y con una larga y espesa melena, parecía bien alimentado, como si aún estuviese digiriendo su presa anterior. Pareciendo muy seguro de sí mismo, siguió avanzando en actitud predadora, posando una y otra pata, salvando la distancia con la boa. El muggle que comentaba el documental hizo un leve inciso, aclarando que la caza era absoluta competencia de las hembras, pero que el macho podía, por orgullo, aplastar a cualquier enemigo que encontrase en su camino, como muestra de poder en el orden salvaje y natural.

"_Mamífero arrogante..."_

En ese momento, otro mamífero más pequeño, sin pedir permiso alguno, se enroscó contra el muslo de Draco, hecho un ovillo y buscando su calor. Sin despegar mucho su mirada de la televisión, tras ver de qué se trataba, el rubio apartó al gato pardo de un manotazo, consiguiendo un ligero maullido y que, mostrando una terquedad parecida a la de su dueño, a los diez segundos volviera a tomar posesión de la cara externa de su pierna. En esta ocasión ya no se molestó en alejarlo. Por nada del mundo se perdería lo que en aquel programa muggle iba a suceder a continuación.

La serpiente no parecía inquietarse. Siguió aguardando inmóvil la cercanía del león hasta que éste estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, y sólo entonces desenroscó la mayor parte de su cuerpo y onduló a su alrededor como si quisiese atraparlo en un círculo de piel fría y húmeda. De nada servían los bruscos e impulsivos movimientos de las garras del león, ella parecía escurrirse de cualquier ataque, cansando al oponente con movimientos lentos y estudiados, cercando más y más su límite de acción.

Fue justo ahí. Cuando años más tarde, Draco se preguntase en qué momento había comenzado toda aquella locura, aquel instante era su respuesta. El momento en que su mente dibujó aquella imagen. La de un león despeinado, con su imponente y majestuoso porte, aún renunciando a todas las medallas y los honores que podría ostentar en realidad, entrando a su planta cargado de informes. La de una serpiente detrás de su escritorio, observándole. Fría, calculadora, inmóvil, deslizando de forma sinuosa su mano entre su cabello dorado. Proponiéndole el reto de acercarse.

Fue justo ahí. Mientras Draco acariciaba sin darse cuenta (toda su atención en el aparato muggle) el lomo de aquel gato mimoso, obteniendo un agradecido ronroneo.

Mientras la serpiente devoraba al león...

Entero.

--------------------

Harry salió a toda prisa del más renombrado restaurante francés de todo Londres. En sus manos cargaba dos bolsas repletas con la que iba a ser su cena y con la botella de vino más cara del local. Un añejo Chardonnay cosecha del 79.

Nada menos valdría después del retraso que acumulaba. Pasaban ya de las nueve y media, y el moreno maldijo por enésima vez aquella noche, la repentina e ineludible llamada de la Central que le había arrebatado de la cocina de su casa hacía más de tres horas, y que le había obligado a comprar comida para llevar. Aunque eso sí, la más sibarita que pudo encontrar.

Un pequeño rasguño en su mejilla derecha escoció al rozarle el aire y al cargar las bolsas también había notado que le dolía un poco el hombro en el que se había golpeado al perseguir a aquel delincuente juvenil, parte de toda una pandilla de jóvenes magos que habían elegido precisamente aquella fecha para causar disturbios en el Londres muggle y movilizar al cuerpo de Aurores, el Escuadrón de Obliviators y el de Reversión de Accidentes Mágicos, algo que era realmente inhabitual. De hecho, Harry siempre bromeaba diciendo que había desempeñado más su carrera como auror desde los once años que una vez admitido con todas las de la ley entre sus filas. Tal era el estado de calma en el mundo mágico desde que el despropósito de exterminio y dominación de Voldemort había llegado a su fin.

Hasta esa noche.

"_Seguro que Draco ya está maldiciendo a todo mi árbol genealógico con esa bendita verborrea que Merlín le ha dado"_

Ante la idea del rubio esperándole en su casa, Harry sonrió. Jamás se hubiera imaginado, pese a lo gryffindor, aunar el valor para invitarle. Ni siquiera cuando Hermione le dijo que era más que evidente que debería hacerlo. Si tenía que ser sincero, el verdadero culpable era su compañero Ron. Jamás olvidaría la noche en que el pelirrojo y la castaña fueron a cenar con él para conocer su nuevo piso, y mucho menos, el momento en que uno sus afanados espaguetis casi le obstruye la tráquea al oír las palabras de Ron.

"_Te agradezco que no hayas elegido el mismo día para invitar al Viceministro. Hemos roto las hostilidades, pero aún no estoy preparado para algo tan íntimo..."_

Hermione había disimulado una sonrisa detrás de la servilleta y Harry había abierto tanto los ojos como si hubiese visto saltando sobre su cama a un troll.

"_Vamos, no me mires así. Estás deseándolo. ¿Sabes que en la Central ya te llaman "el Cartero"? Te pasas más tiempo yendo y viniendo con papeleo y visitando la última planta, que en cualquier misión. Échale el guante a esa snicht, Harry, o algún buscador extranjero va a ganarte"._

Aún asombrado por la enorme franqueza y la carencia de perjuicios de su amigo hacia Draco, Harry decidió dejarse de Fintas y Amagos de Wronsky para ir derecho y a por todas hacia esa dorada porque, entre otras cosas, no había ni un solo político extranjero que, en medio de una de tantas y tantas reuniones y comidas de trabajo, no se hubiese sentido fascinado por su fulgor.

Todos sabían que, a veces, Malfoy consentía. Sus escarceos amorosos, pese a discretos, acababan filtrándose por algún ínfimo hueco de su popularidad, aunque jamás alcanzaban mayor rango que el de simple rumor. Sin embargo, en todos aquellos años ascendiendo en el Ministerio nunca había mantenido una pareja formal.

Y Harry, cómo no, quería la snicht, pero más aún el partido y, a poder ser, la Copa de las Casas.

Aunque, de momento, llegaba muy tarde al campo...

Todo lo rápido que su cuerpo cansado le permitió, llegó a un sitio seguro para desaparecerse sin ser visto por los muggles y aparecerse al segundo después en el portal de su edificio. Muy por el contrario a lo que solía hacer Malfoy, usar la magia para cualquier detalle (lo había visto recurrir a ella hasta para peinarse), Harry disfrutaba realizando las cosas sencillas y cotidianas como lo había hecho hasta los once años. Estaba encantado viviendo en un piso semejante al de cualquier joven no mago, abriendo las puertas con llaves y subiendo peldaño a peldaño la escalera, aún a costa de aguantar las interminables charlas y rabietas de la anciana señora Olssen.

Había luz en sus ventanas. Draco, el sinónimo más exacto de la palabra puntualidad, seguía esperando... esperándole. Sin pensar demasiado en lo que aquello podía significar y con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, comenzó a subir las escaleras, sin notar ya el escozor en su mejilla ni el dolor en su hombro, ni tan siquiera el saludo malhumorado de su vecina entrometida. Harry ya sólo era capaz de sentir el nudo tenso e inquieto que se había instalado en su estómago en algún momento entre haber cruzado la verja y pisado el primer escalón.

Su propio hechizo de protección le rodeó al llegar al umbral de su puerta y aliviado un poco por el calor que le proporcionaba, agarró todas las bolsas con una sola mano, tomó la llave en la otra, estiró el brazo...

Y abrió.

Lo primero que vio era, sin lugar a dudas, una alucinación, o bien de su mente cansada después de una dura jornada de trabajo, o bien de su excesiva y soñadora imaginación. Draco, más guapo de lo que lo había visto nunca, sentado cómodamente en su sofá, acariciando a Kira de forma ausente mientras miraba con suma atención un programa muggle en la televisión.

La falsedad de la imagen se puso de manifiesto cuando Harry cerró los ojos, sacudió la cabeza y al volver a abrirlos, sólo descansaba sobre el sofá su gata, el televisor estaba apagado y Draco... Draco lo miraba con sus increíbles ojos grises, apenas entreabiertos pero sumamente brillantes, una sonrisa fiera en su rostro y un movimiento sumamente sexy, mientras se acercaba a él despacio, lento, sinuoso, como sólo una serpiente podía serlo.

"_¿Otra alucinación?"_

No. Por mucho que cerrase sus ojos y sacudiese su cabeza, en esa ocasión Draco no desparecía, sino que se acercaba más y más hacia él, arrinconándole contra la madera de la puerta a sus espaldas sin necesidad de tocarle, con sólo aquella mirada intensa que parecía empujarle e invadirlo todo en su interior. En algún recoveco aún sin conquistar, Harry encontró su voz nerviosa y algo aguda para su gusto, e intentó con todo su empeño conseguir hablar.

- Hola, Draco. Siento el retraso... surgió un asunto importante – risa tonta – ya ves... apenas movimiento en todo el año y justamente hoy... – otra risa tonta – pero bueno¡ya estoy aquí!

"_Increíble deducción, Harry. 100 puntos para Gryffindor"_

"_Ah¡cállate, mente absurda! Si dejaras de pensar en situaciones obscenas con ese rubio, podría decir algo más interesante"_

"_Seguro, Harry. Reconoce que lo realmente interesante en este punto no es hablar sino actuar, estoy trabajando tu parte creativa, con las manos..."_

"_AGGHHHHHH¡vale ya!"_

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Draco estaba a escasos veinte centímetros de su rostro, sonriendo y observándole, más correctamente radiografiándole, de arriba abajo, sin rastro de pudor. Harry deseó no llevar todavía puesta su capa de auror manchada de barro y mojada de lluvia, que aún se veía más sucia y desarrapada frente a la ropa de diseño del rubio, de un negro suave y tentador. La sonrisa en el rostro pálido fue interrumpida por una lengua traviesa que lamió lenta y sensual el labio inferior que la custodiaba, dejándolo húmedo y brillante, ligeramente entreabierto y absolutamente provocador.

- D-Draco... – el ojiverde pudo ver anulándose uno a uno los veinte centímetros de separación, dieciocho, quince, doce diez... - ¿Draco, q-qué estás haciendo? – ocho, seis, cuatro... - ¿Draco?

Tres, dos...

- Cállate, Potter...

Harry ya no vio caer el último. Sus ojos se cerraron inmediatamente después de que aquellas manos finas se enredasen en el desastre que era su pelo y aquel cuerpo tibio se acostase sobre el suyo, afianzándole aún más contra la puerta, dejándole muy claro que la ropa de diseño era, además de negra y suave, fina, finísima... porque así debía serlo si podía dejar traspasar de aquella forma el calor.

Todo lo que existió en el minuto siguiente fue aquel beso.

La boca de Draco no admitía dudas. Llegó, vio y venció.

"_Como aquel emperador romano que Dudley estudió en el colegio... ¿cómo se llamaba?"_

"_¡Menuda ocurrencia! Déjate de emperadores romanos y dedícate al rubio, mentecato. Llevas deseándolo por años"_

Por una vez, Harry y su mente estuvieron de acuerdo. Sintiendo el contacto firme pero sensual de la lengua de Draco sobre la suya, el moreno sintió la imperiosa necesidad de tocar, abrazar, acariciar... y decidió, con el último resquicio de lucidez que se permitiría, que necesitaba desesperadamente sus manos. Impulsivo como era, dejó caer al suelo las bolsas que aún sostenía, para perderse en el tacto sedoso de la ropa, el pelo y la piel del rubio, tratando de decidir cuál se antojaba más suave bajo la sensible yema de sus dedos.

"_Piel, pelo, seda, piel, pelo, seda, piel, pelo... pelo, definitivamente, pelo..."_

Draco, que llevaba cierta ventaja en el tema, ya había colmado a sus caricias del rebelde cabello de Harry y dibujando sensualmente la poderosa espalda del auror, llegó a una de sus zonas preferidas. Al menos la que más había mirado de Harry hasta ese momento, en aquellas tediosas y aburridas mañanas del Ministerio, que afortunadamente siempre necesitaban de algún informe nuevo... Su imaginación las describía fibrosas, duras, perfectamente redondeadas, y en cuanto llegó a las nalgas de Harry y las agarró con fuerza, el rubio supo que, sin duda, si hubiese sido escritor, su género fuerte sería el realismo.

Harry fue incapaz de contener el gemido que se vertió de su boca a la boca de Draco, y que precedió a algunos más cuando el agarre en su trasero le llevó a rozarse inequívocamente con la pelvis del rubio y la erección nada desdeñable que ya mostraba, y que hizo saltar aún más a la suya. En otro alarde de brillantez, Harry llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba sus piernas. Y como no quería abandonar los labios hambrientos de Draco decidió ofrecerles otro sustento. Apresando al rubio entre sus muslos, con la inestimable ayuda de las manos de éste en sus nalgas, la piel de su cuello quedó a merced de aquella boca avasallante, mientras él se dedicaba a restregar, literalmente, cadera contra cadera.

La puerta fue la cómplice perfecta de todo lo que sucedió después. Apoyo imprescindible para la espalda de Harry bajo las desaforadas embestidas de Draco entre sus piernas y más tarde de sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus cabezas, mientras volvían a besarse y se venían duro, casi al mismo tiempo, entre gritos, jadeos, y gemidos y frases apenas reproducibles por incoherentes y escasamente vocalizadas. Por supuesto, también constituyó la rampa perfecta para que ambos se deslizasen hacia el suelo, en un lío de brazos y piernas y ropa arrugada, con los ojos cerrados y las respiraciones entrecortadas.

Lamentablemente la cómplice no poseía el don del silencio.

- ¡Jovencito¿Qué crees que estás haciendo¿Pretendes tirar la casa abajo¡Debería darte vergüenza!

La señora Olssen llamaba a la puerta con lo que parecía ser su bastón, totalmente escandalizada. Harry, con un recién adquirido rubor hasta las orejas, estaba a punto de responderle, cuando Draco decidió besarle de nuevo. Al separarse, una eternidad después, la anciana ya no estaba. Y la ardiente pasión, tampoco.

Allí sólo quedaban Draco y Harry, Viceministro y auror, mirándose de la misma forma en que llevaban haciéndolo durante meses, más un brillo adicional en sus ojos por el momento compartido minutos antes. Sólo entonces se dieron cuenta de que no se habían dicho ni una palabra, porque todo lo habían expresado con sus cuerpos. Y al mismo tiempo, ambos quisieron arreglarlo, diciendo lo segundo que se les vino a la cabeza, después de aquel molesto "te quiero" que ninguno iba a decir antes de escucharlo en boca del otro.

- Creo que debería darme una ducha...

- ¿Eso que huele es vino francés?

Después de sonreír un tanto azorados, Harry tomó la palabra.

- Era vino francés. Un Chardonnay del 79, para más señas.

La botella se había hecho añicos al caer de manos del moreno y Draco no pudo evitar un gesto de disgusto al ver uno de sus vinos preferidos, de una cosecha particularmente buena, regando el suelo y el contenido de las bolsas, en vez de resbalando por su paladar refinado.

- Y supongo que esa era nuestra cena – Harry dejó escapar esa risa contagiosa tan suya desde el fin de la guerra y arrancó a Draco una enorme sonrisa.

- Supones bien.

Sus miradas conectaron otra vez y si la anciana señora Olssen no se encontró con fuerzas para volver, la pasión sí lo hizo. Un nuevo beso y Draco ya se levantaba arrastrando a Harry hasta la cama y quitándole la ropa con gran habilidad, haciendo que la capa y la túnica de auror fuesen a parar al lado de la sudadera de los Cannons, mientras el costoso traje de seda negra, de forma inexplicable, acabó estirado encima de una de las sillas de la salita después de levitar media casa para hacerlo.

- Vanidoso pulcro perfeccionista...

- Para desastres personificados ya estás tú, Potter.

Draco empujó a Harry sobre la cama y enseguida estuvo sobre su cuerpo, esta vez sin telas que les molestasen, algo que sus labios y sus manos agradecieron.

- ¡Aughhh! Espera, espera...

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

- Un... segundo...

Harry se removió bajo Draco y metió la mano bajo las mantas y las sábanas hasta sacar aquello que se le estaba clavando en medio de la espalda. No resultó ser otra cosa que un mando a distancia. El moreno volvió a ruborizarse.

- Debió quedar ahí... por la noche...

- Lo que decía, un desastre - el rubio tomó el aparato y lo arrojó debajo de la cama, con tal mala suerte que golpeó en alguien que seguía allí abajo. El maullido fue impresionante y la forma en que la gata salió corriendo, también.

- ¿Dana? – el moreno se incorporó dejando a Draco sentado sobre sus piernas.

- Oh, vamos Harry, céntrate ¿quieres?

- Repite eso... – Draco puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.

- ¿Céntrate, quieres?

- No, eso no... ¿cómo me llamaste?

- Harry, así te llamas ¿no?

- Dilo otra vez... – Draco no lo hubiese repetido de no ser por la suave ondulación que la cadera de Harry había hecho al pedírselo, rozando de forma excitante sus testículos.

- Harry...

- Mmmm me encanta oírlo... – la forma en que el moreno se arqueó hacia atrás hasta estar tumbado sobre el colchón debía ser ilegal porque aturdió a Draco como un maleficio. Pero como buen mago, su mente reaccionó rápido.

- Oye Harry...

- ¿Sssssí? – Draco se escurrió lento por el torso de Harry hasta estar sobre él por completo, mirándole a los ojos de nuevo.

- ¿Sabes que una serpiente puede devorar a un león entero? – Harry no pareció sorprenderse.

- Draco... ¿sabes que el programa que estabas viendo era una reposición?

Draco no sabía qué era una reposición, pero, para su total provecho, pudo descubrir en las horas siguientes que Harry sabía bastante de Boas Constrictor y que, definitivamente, aquel rumor de que el Niño-Que-Vivió casi acaba seleccionado en Slytherin...

No era un rumor.

**FIN**

**--------**

(1) Cuando yo tenía seis años, vi una vez...

(2) Reflexioné mucho en ese momento sobre las aventuras de la jungla...


End file.
